Captaived
by Tsukiya45
Summary: BL Alone now Hades kills Tenma and now he regrets it and tried to bring him back but its fails and one last chance and he comes back to life but is back as a child. Tenma also loses memories when he was a saint and only has memories before he left him. Alone will do anything to keep Tenma away from Athena and the saints. When Tenma finds out everything he fake, he tried to run away


**Title : Captaived**

**Pairing : Alone/Hades and Tenma**

* * *

Alone, now known has Hades sat in front of his window and thought about the events that happens moments ago. He had encountered his childhood friend and killed him. He didn`t understand why tears fell down his face. While staring out the window, at the moment he wanted to bring his friend back.

He tried bring his friend back many times but each time he failed, the doll that looked like his friend didn`t speak, he wasn`t the boy he grew up to, the doll was useless to him, he didn`t have any emotions and stood there. He burned yet another doll.

"I will definitely bring you back." He swore as a painting he threw of his childhood friend appeared. Brunette hair, yet unfinished without the red tea-colored Irish eyes.

"I still haven't finished this painting of you." Suddenly a small ball appeared on Alone's hand. Alone then went to the coffin that he had put Tenma in after he had killed him. There the brunette was, like he was sleeping.

Alone took the brunette out of his coffin and held him in his arms.

"You're so cold." Alone whispered. He took out the ball from his hand and onto the lifeless body of the brunette. "This soul will be yours now." Suddenly there was a huge light and the brunette's body glowed bright but even after that the body did not move. Alone slammed his fist on the coffin.

"Another failure."

That night the coffin glowed once again without Alone knowing about it. Rabbit like red eyes opened, he was shocked to see that he couldn't see where he was since it was so dark. He slammed opened the coffin. The brunette got out from the coffin then he looked at his small hands and legs. He felt like he hadn't moved for a long time.

"Where's Alone?" He thought. He looked around to see where he was. He was in a room, beside the coffin there was nothing there. The brunette saw a door and decided to look for his friend. While he was walking a felt a strange aura so he followed the direction of the aura. He stopped in front of a red door. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it and opened the door. There on the other side of the room was a young man with dark long hair, his face was definitely the face of his dear friend.

"Alone." He called out. The young man turned around to see a small boy, the face of the boy was no mistake.

"Tenma." Alone said. Tenma had a smile on his face when the raven called his name. Tenma ran to Alone and hugged him.

"It's really you." Alone thought. But why do you look like when you were a child.

"Alone, you grew a lot." Tenma laughed. Alone picked the brunette up in his arms and looked at the boy. There was no mistake, this boy was the real deal, Alone loved staring at Tenma's red tea-colored irish eyes.

**Knock**

**Knock**

"What is it?" Alone called out annoyed.

"Hade-sama there is reports of Athena and her saints."

"I'll be there." Alone said then he looked at Tenma, he didn't want to leave the boy alone. Suddenly a small white dog with blue eyes appeared.

"You will look after him, right." Alone said patting the dog. Alone put Tenma back down and he walked toward the door. "I will be back." He smiled. Alone walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

Tenma stared at the dog and grabbed it and put it in his arms. The dog was so soft. The dog started licking Tenma on the face.

"That tickles." Tenma then noticed that the dog was familiar looking. You're the dog that Alone saved awhile back.

Tenma stopped what he was doing and looked out the window, he wanted to go outside but it looked kind of gloomy and it was night time also.

"I'll go tomorrow." He said. A small yawn was heard from Tenma's mouth. I not going to fall asleep yet, there is something I want to ask Alone. Even so he said that his eyes were not listening and slowly slowed falling to the floor. The dog laid beside the brunette and went to sleep aswell.

Alone came back late that night and when he entered the room, he saw a certain brunette asleep on the floor. The dog that was beside him awoke when Alone had entered the room.

"Good job for taking care of him." Alone patted the dog. Alone picked the boy up in arms. If you're going sleep why didn't you sleep in the bed? Alone placed the boy on the big bed in the middle of the room. He put a blanket over the boy then he himself got inside the bed as well.

* * *

It's been a week since Tenma had came back to life thanks to Alone. Alone realize that Tenma had no memories of being a saint or anything. The memories he had were before he had left to become a saint. Alone had made the place where they lived and the outside world the same as the town where they had grew up in for Tenma. Even the people living there were fake but the brunette didn't know.

Tenma sat underneath a tall tree, the same tree that Alone, Sasha and he used to play around in. He still had the flower bracelet on but it was fading away slowly. Tenma then looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark.

"Is it going to rain?" He thought. He started to get up. It's time to head back. As he was walking he saw a stranger from across where he was. The brunette didn't recognize the man. The man stared at him then he turned around and walked away. Tenma didn't know why but he started to follow the man. The man went deep inside the forest.

"Where did he go?" Tenma had lost the strange man.

"Are you looking for me?" The man said appearing in front of Tenma. Tenma could see the man clearer. The man looked like he was in his teens and he had long light blue hair and wore a golden armor and on his right hand was a trident.

Tenma was surprised when the man suddenly appeared in front of him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Pegasus." The man smiled.

"My name isn't Pegasus, its Tenma." Tenma then realizes that he went really inside the forest and it was getting late.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Tenma said. Tenma realize that he didn't know the man's name. The man also realizes the look on the brunette's face.

"My name is Poseidon but now my name is Julian." The bluenette started to leave but before he disappeared he said "Let us meet again "

* * *

Tenma hurried home to the castle where he lived with Alone. When the brunette got home there was an angry look on Alone's face.

"He's mad." Tenma thought. It wasn't really his fault, maybe it was since it was his choice to follow the strange man but he couldn't help it.

"Where were you?"Alone asked.

"I lost track of time when I went into the forest."

"You went to the forest, I told you never to go there." Alone said furious.

"I'm sorry."Tenma apologized. He couldn't help it since he was a little curious. Alone saw there was blood on the bandage right hand of the brunette.

"Did you fight again?" Tenma didn't answer and looked away from Alone. Alone could tell right away that Tenma had been in a fight.

"How many times must I tell you that you needn't fight anymore?"

"Since you're not a saint anymore." He thought.

The brunette was still looking away not even looking at his friend. Alone picked the boy up in his arms and put him on a chair and started putting no bandages. "It's time for dinner."

* * *

After dinner Alone had taken Tenma to his room.

"Time for you to go to bed." Alone said. Tenma didn't like the fact his friend was treating him like a kid, he is a kid but he didn't like it one bit. It wasn't even that dark out.

"I'm not sleeping." He said.

"But you have or you won't have strength to do anything." Alone always said the same thing and Tenma didn't understand why he said that. Every morning he was still able to do the things he could do.

"But, you're not sleeping."

"It's because I have to work to do and plus I need to protect you." Alone replied.

"I can protect myself." Tenma said. Alone looked at the his right hand which was now fine now but tomorrow or the next day it might be hurt once again and yet again he had to put new ones for him. He didn't like the fact the boy would fight but that was just how he was. He made everything in the two same like the one where they used to live together and only those he allowed in could enter.

"I don't want Tenma to meet those saints or Athena ever again." He thought.

Alone tucked the brunette in the bed and kissed him the forehead.

"Now he really is treating me like a kid." Tenma thought annoyed.

Alone headed for the door but before he left he turned away one last time.

"And don't you sneak out and go out again." Alone smiled. Tenma was shocked that Alone had known that he went out recently without anybody noticing. He was sure to be quiet and nobody else knew so how did Alone still find out. Alone then closed the door.

The white dog jumped onto the bed and lay beside Tenma.

"Sometimes I don't get Alone." Tenma thought.


End file.
